One Little Call
by WitchJuliana
Summary: Sometimes parents do the most craziest things to their kids... Poor kids!


**A/N: Another story about my life, Vocoloid style! This time, it happened to a friend of mine, but of course, some events in this story are going to be a little bit exaggerated and the characters may be out of charater.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I EVEN OWNED VOCALOIDS, THEN I WOULD BE WRITING A CLAIMER INSTEAD!**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------- **

It was a normal day at school. Well, for the vocaloids anyway. And for all the UTAUs and fanmades that even bothered to show up at school. In short, it seemed like any old normal day in any adults' eyes. In a kid's point of view, it was plain torture. The new teacher, Kiyoteru Hiyama, or Mr. Hiyama, was teaching the class with the following students in it: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Gumi, Kasane Teto, and a handful of fanmade vocaloids (Kagane Rei and Rui, Hatsune Mikuo, Kasane Ted, and so on). Rin was sleeping with her arms covering her face, Miku was daydreaming, Gumi was secretly nibbling on a carrot, Teto was doodling, and the Kagane twins were passing notes to each other. Len was the only one actually paying attention, until his sister jumped up suddenly and made a little squeak, and then his attention, and the rest of the students' attention, was all focused on her. Rin's eyes were wide and trained on Hiyama, making sure he didn't notice that, and luckily, he didn't. Instead, he was looking through the stack of papers on his desk, trying to find the worksheets he was supposed to give to his students. Incredibly enough, he couldn't find the worksheets, thanks to a certain someone (*cough Mikuo cough*) and had to run downstairs to get more copies.

"Excuse me class!" he announced, "It seems like, er, the worksheets you were supposed to do have gone mysteriously missing."

"CoughMikuocough!" Ted coughed oh so quietly.

"Did you say something Mr. Kasane?"

"Oh no, I didn't!" he replied, after receiving a very mean glare from a very annoyed Mikuo.

"Well then, I'll be on my way to pick up some copies of the worksheet. Behave while I'm gone, alright class?"

"Yes Mr. Hiyama!"

As soon as he left, everyone turned their attention to Rin, seeing as she made that little scene during class.

"Rin, what happened?" asked Len. Everyone murmured the same question.

"Someone was calling me!" she squeaked.

"Who?" Rin looked around for any teachers, and checked her cell phone. Immediately, she did a facepalm.

"Our mom!"

"What?!" Len nearly yelled out. He snatched Rin's cell phone to check, and following that was a groan.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Miku began to laugh.

"What?!" yelled Len.

"Actually," she said between laughs, "when you think about it, it's actually pretty funny!" and with that, she began to laugh harder. Soon, Rin was laughing too.

"She's kind of right! It IS funny once you think about it!" she said to her twin when she noticed him glaring at her.

"Well," he muttered, "let's hope she did it on accident." Suddenly, the phone started vibrating, which of course completely took Len off guard, causing him to drop the mobile communication device on the ground, while making him leap back and give a little yell. Slowly, Rin picked up the vibrating pink device decorated with oranges and onions and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rin dear," her mother replied, "I need you and Len to buy some groceries for me after school."

"Ah…" was all Rin could really say.

"Here," her mother said, "I'll text you the list of things I need you and Len to pick up after school. Okay?"

"O-okay…" After Rin said that, her mother disconnected the extremely short and useless call to her daughter. Ten seconds later, a text message arrived. Rin opened it to reveal the contents of the text. All it said was: Milk. Rin described the extremely short exchange between her and her mother with everyone else.

"THAT'S IT?!" Len exploded, "THAT'S ALL SHE EVER WANTED?!"

"Apparently, yes." replied Rin.

"GOD!" Len yelled. He then went over to his desk and laid his head down, muttering about how annoyed he was at mother. Miku and the other students laughed hard at the disgrace the twins' mother had brought down upon her children. Rin laughed along side with them, thinking it was probably better to laugh then to get all worked up about it, like her brother. And their mother? Well, she was just happy that she didn't have to go do all the grocery shopping herself and continued drinking booze to her heart's content. Oh yes, and Kiyoteru? Well, he never knew what really happened in his class that fateful day.

* * *

**A/N: Did this really happen? Amazingly, yes. Yes it did happen. It was like a normal old school day, when the class clown's, Zack's, cell phone started vibrating during class. He of course jumped up and gave a little yelp like Rin, and like Kiyoteru, the teacher didn't notice. Instead, she told us that she needed to pick up some worksheets because she forgot to pick them up, so away she went. Apparently, everyone minus the teacher had seen Zack's little outburst and rushed over to see what happened. Turned out, someone was calling him during class, and when he checked to see who it was, it was his mom. The student next to him had witnessed the whole thing and was laughing his guts out. Zack, being the class clown, laughed along with him, making us laugh too. However, we wondered the same exact thing: why the heck did his mom call him during school? Soon after that, people from other classes began to text him during class for no reason, and man did we ever feel bad for him! Course, he never got caught, but hey! It was pretty darn funny! Gosh this thing is getting long, but you know the drill! Read and review! Flames are the things us pyros need, so they are more than welcomed!!**


End file.
